Hermione and DracoWill They Agree?
by NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123
Summary: No Longer Continuing! Sorry!
1. Prologue

I _DO NOT_ own Hermione, Draco, Ron, or any other of the Harry Potter characters. I thought I would let you know that.

Prologue

"Hermione!! I've been looking for you everywhere!! Where have you been?"

"I was in the girl's lavatory, Ron. Do you always have to be so protective of me?" said Hermione.

"I am NOT protective of you! I was just wondering where you were..."

"Sure you were Ron..."

Ron and Hermione have been going out for about a year and yet they always argue. They never _agree _on anything...yet they love each other with a passion.

"I don't get you two," said Harry...who had been watching them from the corner of the room. "I mean, you two NEVER _agree_, but you love each other so much that you would do anything for the other if something were to happen. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever WILL get you two!!"

"Aw! Come on Harry! You know you love us", said Ron. Hermione kissed him on the cheek.

"Yea, I love you guys a lot!" and they all laughed.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the best of friends, even though Ron and Hermione were going out; their friendship with Harry never wavered. And it never will...or so they thought.

I know I know...it's really short...but give me some time and I will come up with something good to surprise you! Trust me!!! Just give me some reviews and then I will write another chapter!


	2. Common Rooms

The Prologue was short I know, but this one is longer, don't worry. Keep reviewing people!!

I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters

Common Rooms

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the Slytherin common room waiting for Blaise (does anyone know his last name??).

"Where the hell have you been?? I have been wondering where you are", shouted Draco.

"I was in the Great Hall eating, why?" asked Blaise

"Do you always have to make me wait? Geez..."

Draco thought about why Crabbe and Goyle always eat and then remembered that Blaise was his real and only true friend. "If it weren't for him, I don't know what I would do", thought Draco.

"Come on, let's go down to the lake. I want to see if Pansy is there", said Blaise.

"Why? She is such a little...er...I don't know how you would say it. But I still don't like her. I don't understand how you can stand her"

Blaise gave him a sad face.

"Fine, I will go down with you. So long as she doesn't bother me. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

In the Gryfindor Common Room, Hermione, Ron, and Harry were sitting by the fire chatting,

"I was wondering," said Harry, "Would you mind, Ron, if I asked Ginny out on a date for the first Hogsmeade trip"

"Uhh...uhh...I'm not sure. I mean, I know she likes you and all but will she say yes? That's my question."

"Wait, so you wouldn't 'kill' Harry if he went out with your younger sister?" interrupted Hermione.

"Well, he is my best friend and all, so I can trust him."

"Great!! Thanks Ron!" Harry practically shouted.

Back with Draco and Blaise.

"So what do you think about the Golden Trio? I mean, they are always out smarting you and all. Does you father know all about this? I bet he would KILL you if he find out," said Blaise.

"He already knows. At first he was mad, but then he said when the time comes, we will strike 'when the time is right' as he said."

"You do realize, right, that even if you do something that will, like, I don't know...but anyway, they will find out that you were behind it all and than they will try to 'strike back'."

"Yeah...I know. But! What if we do something that will silence them? You know? Like a silencing charm or something," said Draco.

"Ooh! Your good Malfoy! Your really good."

"I know I am," he replied.

So??? How did you like it? Don't worry, the good stuff is coming up. Keep reviewing! Some helpful hints would be good here and there too.


	3. Draco's First Thought of HER

Ok!! Here's the next chapter!! Thanks for the reviews...I love to get support here and there...aight??

I DO NOT own of the HARRY POTTER characters.

Draco's First Thought About HER

Ron and Hermione were alone in the library studying (wink wink) of course, they were most likely thinking of making out with each about making. Yet, the librarian was sitting there watching they didn't want to get into trouble for 'inappropriate behavior'

"Ron," Hermione whispered, "Let's go somewhere where we can have some privacy"

"Ok..." Ron replied.

Ron and heroine picked up their books and went to the prefects' bathroom (they got the password from Lavender; how she got it they don't know; and they don't want to know.)

"Much better," said Ron.

All of a sudden, Hermione threw down he books and tackled Ron, kissing him and they started making out. After five minutes, the door opened...and...

"Weasley? Granger?" shouted Draco Malfoy

Hermione blushed and backed away from him into the wall. Ron looked embarrassed, but furious at the same time. "How did HE get the password?" thought Hermione

"Geez, you guys need to find somewhere more private," said Draco.

"Malfoy, I'm warning you, if you don't get out of here one the count of ten I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." said Ron

"Your gonna what, Weasley? Huh? Smack me? Punch me? Kick me where it hurts? I'll hit you back even worse than before...I'm stronger than you and you know it," said Draco.

Draco noticed something on the corner of his eye. It was Hermione. "Did she get a make-over or something? Because she looks GORGOUS!!" He looked at her. "What am I thinking? She's a mudblood, I'm a pureblood. Purebloods don't mix with mudbloods."

"What are you staring at?" shouted Ron.

Draco had a sort of dazed look on his face.

"Keep away from Hermione!!"

"Why would I want to even touch Granger? She's a mudblood."

At this, Hermione gave a little cry. She was scared, not of Draco, but what Ron would DO to Draco if he hurt her...ok so yes, she was scared of Draco.

"Fine, I'm leaving but if I catch your GIRLFRIEND alone..."

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry was talking to Ginny.

"Ginny? I have a question. Um...?

"Yea...what's your question?"

"Will you go out with me? I like you a lot and I have been dying to ask you this question for a while now."

It all came out in a rush.

"It took you a while didn't it?"

"Well...yea I guess you could say that."

Ginny smiled.

"Yes Harry I will go out with you. I have been wondering when you would ask. I noticed that you started to look at me differently. At first I thought it was because you didn't like me, but than I realized that it was because you liked me," she replied.

"Ginny thanks a lot. I have loved you a long time now and I hope this relationship will work."

All of a sudden, Ron and Hermione came bursting in the room. They didn't even look at the surprised faces of Harry and Ginny. They went to the other side of the room and just stared at each other. Then they started talking but even though Harry and Ginny couldn't hear all of it, they could catch bits and pieces of it. When they hear "Malfoy..." "threat". Ginny gasped.

"Should we go ask them what is up?" asked Ginny

"No, I don't think we should. But I will find out what is going on."

Sooo? How did you like it...? It's longer so I think this is one of my better chapters. Anyway...keep reviewing

NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123


	4. Draco's Plan

Thanks for the reviews!!! So how do you like it so far?

Draco's Plan

In the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was sitting by the 'cold' hearth thinking when Blaise (Zabini is his last name!!! I figured it out!!!) just burst into the room.

"What happened to Granger?? She all of a sudden became, like, HOTT!!" he shouted.

"I don't know, but I caught her and Weasley making out in the prefects' bathroom a couple of days ago....but you want to know that sad part?" replied a calm Draco.

"What??" Blaise was practically jumping up and down from excitement.

"Well, first of all, you need to stop dancing around the room. That might help."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well, as I was saying, I think I'm falling for her."

"Falling for Granger?? No way!! She's a mudblood! That's, like, forbidden!!" Blaise had a shocked look on his face.

"Geez, don't look so shocked. I bet you would too," replied Draco.

"Come on Draco. I mean, look at our families...what do you think would happen if you fell for a mudblood?"

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione and Ginny were talking.

"I wonder..." said Hermione.

"What is it?" asked Ginny. Hermione always had these weird feelings that something was going to happen. The scary part was, was that they normally came true.

"I have a feeling that something _exciting_ is going to happen. To all of us. You, me, Ron and Harry. I mean, I know it sounds crazy but it just won't go away. You know what I mean?"

"Not really," said Ginny. Hermione gave her a face. "But, I kinda get what your hinting at, I think," she replied hurriedly.

"Oh. Anyway, how's it going with you and Harry? Harry tells me that he can't stop thinking about you."

"Oh!" Ginny blushed. "Well, I can't stop thinking about him either, to be honest. I love him so much and I know he returns that love."

"Well, that's good. Ron and I are happy for you," said Hermione.

"Speaking of Ron how is he? I don't see him that much anymore. And I do, he's in the Great Hall and he's usually too busy eating."

Hermione laughed. "I know what you mean. He loves to eat, yet he never gains anything."

"Hermione, I have a question..."

"Shoot."

"I heard you and Ron talking about Malfoy and threats. What did he do this time? Because id he did anything, Harry and Ron will get back at him. Come to think of it, the whole Gryffindor House would do _anything _to stop Malfoy."

"Ok, but you have to promise not to tell anybody. Ok?"

"Promise" Ginny didn't have to worry about telling Harry he was already getting Ron to tell him everything that Malfoy did.

"Ok, here goes..." and Hermione started telling her what had happened.

Meanwhile...

In the Slytherin Common Room, Draco was sitting alone thinking. Blaise had left, leaving him to mourn in his self-pity. "I need a plan..." he though out loud. "I need to think of something to make Hermione like me. Possibly love me."

"Who are you talking to, Draco?" It was Pansy.

"Why would you care? All you ever do is flaunt your body in front of every hott guy you see. All you care about is sex and that's all you will care about." Draco was mad. He hated the Pansy had it so easy, living her life like a celebration.

"Oh! Draco! What did I do? I didn't do anything to hurt you did I? You will always be my number one, and you know that!!!" Pansy was scare, she didn't want Draco to hurt her; he was know to have quite a temper.

"Oh relax will you? I'm not going to do anything to you. By the way, I would rather DIE than be your number one, I thought I should let you know that."

Pansy just stood there stunned as Draco shoved past through her. She didn't even try to stop him. She was shocked.

Draco went looking for Blaise. On the way, he came up with a plan. A really, really good plan. "Blaise will like this one," the thought.

"Hey! Blaise! Wait up!" he shouted. Blaise stopped and turned. A slow smile spread across his face.

"What's up Malfoy?"

"We need to talk." That was all Blaise needed. They turned and started walking down the corridor, talking all the way.

"That's really good Malfoy...you know that. That's really good. Lets up it works." Blaise had said after Draco had revealed his plan to him.

"Oh, it will work. Trust me." Draco smirked as he thought about it. "This better work...or someone else will pay."

This is my favorite chapter thus far so I hope it becomes yours too. Anyway, I need to go finish writing an essay on the Iliad for English. Keep reviewing!!!

NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123D


	5. Chats Cats and Other Relater Things

Sorry I haven't updated recently…my brother came home from Germany ;-) and before that I went out of the country, plus there was Christmas, then New Year's Eve so it's been pretty hectic. Try not to except anything before the end of January, because I have mid-terms and I hate them so much. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and good luck to those who have finals and mid-terms this week and next!!!!!

Chats, Cats, and Other Related Things

Hermione was sitting in the common room when Harry came in with Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione!!! What's up??" asked Ginny, who was trying so hard not to laugh too hard at a joke that Harry had come up with.

"I'm just reading, why?" said Hermione. As usual, she was reading _Hogwarts, A History_. Yet, she was starting to get bored with it; she has read it cover to cover so many times.

"Aren't you bored with that, yet?" asked Harry.

"You could read _BONITA CHICA_," suggested Ginny.

"What the HELL is that??" asked Ron, who had come down the stairs. He had finally managed to catch Crookshanks from eating his new pet rat, Chew. Fred and George had bought it for him while they were in China. He chewed a lot, hence, the name, Chewy.

"It's a girl magazine if you haven't figured that out yet. And even though the title is Spanish, and the name sounds fancy and expensive, it's really not. They just make it look like that. I even bought these earrings for 2 Knuts 1 Knut for each earring. It's fun to go shopping for random things in _BONITA CHICA_," said Hermione. Everyone looked at her in astonishment. "What?" she asked.

"Since when do you go shopping in _BONITA CHICA_?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I mean, you used to hate shopping. OWWW!!! _Crookshanks!!!!!_" shouted Ron. Crookshanks had jumped on him chasing after Chewy. _"DAMN CAT!!!"_

Meanwhile…

"Yo! Malfoy! Where do you think you're going?" shouted Crabbe.

"No where that concerns you, Crabbe, Goyle.," replied Draco.

"Well, wherever you're going we want to come too. You never hang out with us? we have been anymore and we think it's because of Blaise. How come? You would always tell us everything. Even though you called us blundering idiots. Well ya know what? We aren't going to take it anymore!! We think it's time for an end! So guess what?? We're going to follow you around everywhere until you tell us what's going on. And also, we think that its time that you should stop hanging around with Zambini. He's a bad influence." This

was Goyle's little speech to Draco. Draco stood there, shocked like he had just been hit in the face. "What was that all about?" he wondered.

"Ya know what? I think its time for you guys to learn a little lesson. I was never your friend. I will never be your friend. I don't want to be your friend. And now that I think about it, I never want to see your ugly faces again. Got it??" Draco was practically shouting.

"Geez relax will you, we have been spying on you and we have a pretty good idea on what you up to. So you better watch yourself 'cause if you don't than we're going to Dumbledore. And you don't want that do you?"

Hermione was upstairs in the girl's dormitories looking for the earrings. Everyone was sitting around downstairs, relaxed, talking, or doing homework.

"I don't get this!!!!" complained Ron, "I am never going to finish this essay for Snape. I mean come on! Think about this! Where do you find fairy wax? How am I supposed to know that?"

"Well, if you read last week's assignment, Ron, than you would know." Hermione came downstairs wearing the most gorgeous pair of earrings that Ginny had ever seen.

"Are you sure that you got those in _BONITA CHICA_? I mean they look really, really expensive," said Ginny.

"Yes, Gin, I did. In fact, they were the cheapest ones. I fell in love with them immediately.

"Well, I didn't know that you wore that kind of stuff. If I did, I would've gotten you a pair of something like that other than a book for Christmas," Ron said.

"I think I have enough books," said Hermione," I mean, I already read _Hogwarts, A History_ over a million times. And the other books that I have read are starting to get really boring."

"Ya think," asked Harry.

"No, I don't think, I know," she replied.

Hermione walked over to Ron and sat on his lap. Ginny walked over to Harry, who all the while was doing McGonagall's homework, and also sat in his lap. Both girls looked at each other, than started to kiss their boyfriends. Harry looked surprised, but relaxed after a moment. He began to enjoy making out with his new girlfriend.

After the make-out session, the two couples sat cuddled together, watching the fire and talking while Crookshanks was hunting for Chewy. None of them knew that from that moment on, everyday, Draco or Blaise was waiting for them to out of their common room. They didn't know exactly where it was, but they had a general idea. They waited by the Grand Staircase, waiting, watching until they figured out that they had gone to sleep, or just didn't feel like sneaking around on the grounds of school.

So? How did you like it? Questions, comments, sarcasm always helps ya know. I'm going to do some more studying now but keep reviewing!!!


	6. The Plan Put in ActionFailed?

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I know that's its been a while and I wish that I had more time. Anyway………

HERES THE SIXT CHAPTER!

I Do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters.

The Plan in Action…Failed?

Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Hello on a cellphone, greetings, it's me, an outlaw,  
I ask you, my love, to accept happiness.  
Hello, hello, it's me, Picasso,  
I sent you a beep cellphone signal, and I'm brave or strong,  
But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.

Dragostea Din Tei

The next day during Charms, Harry, Hermione and Ron were talking about what they were going to wear for the Halloween Party.

"I think I will be a fairy," said Hermione.

"That's easy for you to say! All you have to do is buy a skimpy dress, get wings, and viola! You're a fairy.!" Said Ron.

"Well, what do YOU want to be? We could go together as something ya know? Like, Dracula and his Bride or something. I don't know!" said Hermione.

"Well I don't care. I know how much you wanted to be a fairy so you can be a fairy. I think I will be-" Ron was interrupted by Harry who until that moment was off in his own little world.

"I think you should go as a witch and wizard!"

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him like he was crazy.

"Guess what!" shouted Blaise, pouncing on Draco.

"What?"

"I heard that Ron and Hermione were going for a "midnight" stroll tonight. Why don't' we…ya know…do it tonight?" Blaise asked.

"That's fine with me," said Draco, "but this better work."

"Hey! It will work! This plan of yours is so good that I'm surprised that in that little brain of yours you could come up with something as good as it. Is that even a sentence.?"

"Draci tackled Blaise and said "no that is not a sentence."

While Draco and Blaise were "fighting", Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were talking about the Halloween party.

"I think that Hermione and I should go as princesses and you and Ron should go as princes. That way we can all go together. That would be cool now wouldn't it?"

Every looked at Ginny than at each other, and said "Yeah! Sure! Why not?"

Hermione looked out the window and said "Ron, it looks like its going to rain…are you sure that you want to go outside?"

"Why not? It probably won't rain until after we get in." just to be sure, why don't we go now so if it does rain, we will be inside by the time it does!"

"Okay, fine with me," she replied.

Since the Slytherin common room was down in the dungeon, Draco and Blaise couldn't see that Ron and Hermione were walking alongside the lake, holding hands and whispering to each other.

"Ok, its almost time. We should get ready," said Draco.

"Ok."

Hermione and Ron were just going outside when Draco and Blaise passed them through another hallway. There was a mirror that you could see anything on one side, but nothing on the other side. When Draco and Blaise passes, Hermione and Ron saw them but as ironic as it seems, they did not see Hermione and Ron.

"What are they up to now? And why are they going out in the rain? Its pouring out! They must be stupider than we thought," said Ron. Hermione silently agreed. "I mean, if you going to think of something smart," said Ron, "than you can at least think of something that doesn't involve getting the flu."

Meanwhile...

Draco and Blaise were sitting underneath a tree waiting for Ron and Hermione to come.

"They aren't coming are they?" asked Blaise.

"No, I guess not," replied an irritable Draco.

While Draco and Blaise were coming in from the rain, everyone in Gryffindor was getting ready for Hogsmeade the next day. The foursome were all going shopping for the Halloween costumes. They were so excited, they didn't even hear Professor McGonagall come in and tell them it was time to go to bed,.

"I can't believe it!" shouted Draco. "You took me out in the rain all for nothing! It was like you knew it was going to rain!"

"No I didn't know that it was going to rain…calm won't you? Geez. We'll get her I promise. Now can you be quiet so I can get some sleep?"

"Fine! But I won't go unless I really, REALLY have to, got that?" asked Draco.

"Fine with me," said Blaise.

Next Day…

Ginny and Hermione were walking around Hogsmeade waiting to meet up Harry and Ron when they say Draco and Blaise.

"Look who's coming, Hermione," said Ginny.

"I know. Let's just get through this shall we?" said Hermione.

Draco saw Hermione and Ginny coming.

"Should we do it as planned or should I lure Ginny away so you can do it?" whispered Blaise.

"We'll do it at Hogwarts, that way it won't look suspicious to Ginny. Well, well, well look who's here."

"Well, well, well, its Malfoy and his little pack of dimwits," said Ginny.

"Huh?" Draco looked confused.

"Hey Malfoy!" It was Goyle.

"Damn you guys! DO you always have to follow me around?"

"We're just trying to figure out what your up to that's all," replied Crabbe.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other. Than they slipped away without Draco or his little troupe noticing.

"What do you think he is up to?" asked Hermione "I mean, it better not be something that expels any of us. Do you think he'll blackmail us?"

"Maybe, let's keep an eye on him."


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry to say that this fanfiction will not longer be continued. Unfortunately, I won't have access to a computer for the next few months…and I will be too busy for the rest of the time. I am very sorry.

I know that I left off at a very stirring part of the fanfic, and I know that I have not updated in a number of months, but again, I am sorry.

So, please, use your IMAGINATION, and think of your own ending of the story!

THANK YOU!

NaTuRaLgOdDeSs123


End file.
